ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Siren
The Siren is a Female-exclusive class in ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'', ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' and ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber''. As the magically superior alternative to Sorceress or Witch, Sirens inflict powerful offensive magic matching the Elements, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Earth. Sirens gain intelligence, mentality, and magic points at a high rate at the expense of strength and agility. In Person of Lordly Caliber, Sirens require a high amount of Intelligence and mentality and a Chaotic Alignment. While in Let Us Cling Together, Sirens require high Intelligence, Mentality, and a Lawful to Neutral Alignment. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Female human units with the Philosopher's Stone emblem, 60 MP, and 60 INT can be classed as Sirens. Recruitable enemy Sirens can also appear in the following locations: * Naja (Path A/B, Battle #13) * Ostorea South (Path A/B, Battle #17) * Charadrius, Gryllus, Haena (Random battle) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Fans. * Favored Armor: Robes. The Siren is an advanced, female-only playable class. This class is one of the best magic users in the game, second best generic magic attacker (behind the Lich), and the only generic capable of using Summons. Unlike previous games, there's no Alignment restriction, only stat and emblem requirements. Sirens are one of the best female-only classes available, and one of the best classes for female mages, the other being the Priest. Their MP and INT growths guarantee high damage potential even with low-power Area-Effect spells, let alone Summons. The one downside to Sirens is their low HP and terrible Move, which means that they will typically need the help of support and melee units to cover for them. Despite fans being their favored weapon, Sirens are better off equipping staves and wands to increase their INT and spell power. Not only that, but fans already have low power and function primarily as melee weapons, while Sirens are extremely vulnerable in melee. Sirens are a great addition to any team lacking in magic power, and one of the best candidates for Lich transmigration. There are some special classes, like the Witch♥ and Shaman, that could eclipse the Siren's raw power, but these classes also have unique skills that may relegate them to other roles besides magic attackers. The Sorceress, a special class exclusive to Cybil Alinda, posesses a similar build. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' The Siren was renamed Witch in the English localization, and merged with the Warlock class. See page for details. Notable Sirens ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Beelzebuth - A demon possessing the body of a young Siren. She was encountered in Floor 22 of the Palace of the Dead, and is thought to be its protector. Her current body was destroyed by Denam's Order on Floor 74 of the palace. ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' *Meredia O'Keife - A Siren hailing from the Central Region, and Leia Silvis' childhood friend. She was tasked by Count Numitol Silvis to protect Leia, and asked to join the Palatinean Revolutionary Army to be alongside her. Statistics ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Female Classes